


KOMOREBI.

by bledstars



Series: rooted in you [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Comedy, Cute, Dorks in Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reincarnated Soulmates, Slice of Life, school au, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25917481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bledstars/pseuds/bledstars
Summary: The blooming love story of Uchiha Shisui and Haruno Sakura as they venture through life, figure out what it means to love, and have time to learn everything they ever wanted.komorebi: The interplay between light and leaves when sunlight shines through trees.Sequel to "LET US MEET IN THE SPRING"
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Shisui
Series: rooted in you [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056959
Comments: 13
Kudos: 48





	1. good morning.

“Why…How…Are you so awake? It’s Monday.” Sasuke grumbled as he watched his older cousin wave and run towards them with a smile on his face. “You know it’s bad manners to be this happy when others are miserable?” 

Itachi looked over his book and saw the bright smile that was on Shisui’s lips. “I’m guessing that she said yes to a date with you?” 

“Eh? Date? Who? Wait you asked someone out, Shisui? Who? Whose the unlucky girl?!” Sasuke snickered as he saw his cousin’s ears turn bright red. 

“We…are going to be late for school!” He said a bit flustered before taking the toast from Sasuke’s hand and biting into it. 

“Hey! That was mine!” Laughter from both of his older brother and cousin, Sasuke huffed and followed behind them as they walked towards their school. 

It was really a beautiful day. He thought as he felt the warm sunlight against his face. The bright blue skies that were clear from any clouds, the way the wind rusted the leaves gently. And it only got better when he caught sight of pink hair amid the crowd that exited the bus. He felt a smile reach up to his eye. Then he saw her almost bump into someone. “That girl…”He muttered with a frown before excusing himself from his cousins. Quickly moving through the crowd, he watched from behind for a brief moment. 

She was reading another medical article, probably given to her by Tsunade-sama on her phone while the other had a half eaten rice ball. She was going to run into a wall at that rate. He thought quietly before saying excuse me to another person he bumped into before reached out to pull the phone from her hands. 

“Eh?” She said, so immersed in her studies that she didn’t even notice him. ' _Hurtful_ '. He thought quietly but shook his head to try to keep the stern look on his face. “Shisui Senpai?” 

“Good morning, Sakura-chan.” He said as he turned the phone over in his hand and read the article on different types of bone breaks and let out a tired sigh. Would this girl ever take a break? 

Her eyes squinting as she huffed and stopped in the middle of the crosswalk. “Can I know why you took my phone, Senpai?” 

“Can I know why you are reading and walking? You know how dangerous that is, Sakura? And you’re eating too? Are you trying to get indigestion?” Both annoyed and worried, he shook his head when he saw her opened hand. He was not going to give this to her regardless of what she said. “You even have…”He reached down with his other hand took the bit of rice off the corner of her lips. She froze as she felt his soft hands gently pick at the rice and flick it off to the side before sliding her phone into his pocket. “Finish eating and then we can walk to school together.” 

She blinked slowly, the gaze in her eyes softening before widening as she turned around and saw their schoolmates whispering and pointing at them while passing them by. Did he just…In public…right in front of their school gates. She wanted to crawl into her bed and die. The embarrassment she felt creeping up her neck before she lowered her head and took a step towards him. “Shisui-senpai…”

“Yes, Sakura-chan?”

“I’m going to kill you.” 

“Whatever for?” There was a playfulness in his voice as he looked at her, his head cocked to the side. She was going to punch that smug grin off his face. “Finish eating your…breakfast? Really? A tuna onigiri?” 

“It was what I had in my fridge…” 

“You make me sad.” 

“How?” 

“Your eating habits make me sad.” 

She was quiet for a moment at the sincere look in his eyes that softened before he looked in his bag and pulled out a box of strawberry milk. “Drink this at least. You’re going to choke on day old onigiri that was put in the fridge.” He put the straw into into the box and held it out to the pink haired girl. 

“Technically it’s more than a day old…” 

“Sakura…”His tone was a bit more stern, more serious, she she quickly took the strawberry milk and took a sip while glaring at him with a small pout. “You know I’m right. That’s why you don’t have an argument.”Grumbling under her breath as she finished the last bit of her breakfast.

“My phone please.” She said with a huff before taking another sip of the strawberry milk. 

“I’ll give it to you when we get to school. Otherwise you might run into a poll.” 

“You saw that?” 

“…You actually ran into a poll?” 

A soft pink blush across her cheeks before she walked ahead both hands on the box of strawberry milk. “N-No?” She said quickly, trying to avoid his gaze. She heard a low chuckle before she felt his hand wrap around her wrist and hold her hand gently before he turned his head to look at her. 

“I suppose I’ll have to make sure you don’t fall by holding onto you.” his tone was as gentle as his touch and she felt her heart jump. Uchiha Shisui would be the cause of her death. His dark obsidian eyes, dark and shining as he looked into her emerald eyes. “Sakura-chan? Did you say something?” 

“I said I don’t mind!” Frustrated, she began pulling at his hand through the school gates. She ignored the gazes, she ignored the stares and the whispers. She almost didn’t care anymore because Shisui was walking behind her, a smile on his lips, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. She didn’t have to care about anyone because she wasn’t alone, he was by her side and it felt… _right._

Heading to where her indoor shoes were, she looked at their hands before lifting the hands up to their line of sight. “Can you let go now…and give me my phone?” 

“Oh…but I really like holding your hand.” 

‘Shisui-senpai….” 

“Fine. Fine. I’ll stop teasing you….for now.” He said with a small grin before he let go of her hand and took out her phone from his pocket. “Your phone, little lady.” His grin was infectious, she couldn’t help but smile at him when he looked at her like that. “I’ll see you at lunch? Usual spot?” 

“Did you memorize the different parts of the brain?” 

“Yes, Haruno-Sensei.” 

“Hey! I just want to make sure!” A small pout appearing on the pink haired girl’s lips. “By the way…how did you know I liked strawberry milk.” 

A shrug before he turned around and headed to where his shoe locker was. “I thought of you when I saw it.” 

“Because it’s pink?” She huffed before she turned around to take out her shoes from the locker, slipping out of her sneakers. 

“Because it’s sweet.” The way he said that with a straight face, sincerity in his eyes as he looked over his shoulders and gave her a small smile. She didn’t even have to look at him to know the sort of expression she was making. So, instead she chose to stare at her empty locker, her cheeks heating up as she stood still, mismatched shoes on her feet. She didn’t know how to react to that. ' _This was unfair._ ' She thought to herself. How dare he be so charming this early in the morning. 

“Oh that’s right..”She heard him jog towards her before he pressed against her back. “We have to discuss the logictics of our first date. I look forward to it… _Sa.Ku.Ra_.” And with that he left with a chuckle. 

Her red face, how breathing became difficult, he was going to give her a heart attack this early in the morning? **How dare he**. Turning her head sharply, she squinted her eyes and stuck out her tongue at his back. She’ll get him back for this. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel to the SPRING world of LET US MEET IN THE SPRING. This is just gonna be a series of oneshots and misc ideas. I may bring in other worlds and have them make a cameo but mostly it will be in the school setting and just Shisui and Sakura being the cute couple on campus. They may not all be linked / in chronological order, rather it should seen like episodes of a mini series or just a school series of where adventures happen and you know cute moments of blooming love. 
> 
> This is a sequel, so to understand all the references made please read my previous fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915755/chapters/57506254
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!  
> 


	2. not enough.

He shook his leg as his pen tapped against his notebook quickly. He didn’t even know what he was reading at this point. His other hand reached into his dark curls and began pulling at it. Was he reading something for class or was it for Tsunade-Sama? 

“You’re being annoying, what’s going on?” Itachi finally said and Shisui finally looked up to see his cousin sitting across from the dining room table. The frown, the knitted brows, how long had he been fidgeting? “Is this about Sakura?” 

“Okay thank god you brought it up first” Shisui set down the pen and looked at his best friend with a look of desperation. “Do you think I spend too much time with her?” 

“Huh?”

“Look I see her at school, sure we aren’t in the same class, but we spent our lunches together. And when I try to walk her to school if we meet up halfway since I know where her bus stop is. And when I have shifts at the hospital, I walk with her. And that doesn’t include the fact that we work together. Sure, I’m in research, she’s in surgery but still, like we interact quite a bit at work. We have dinner together when our shifts overlap and then I walk her home. Then…”

“Wait…” 

“And does that mean our conversations end? Nope. Even if I spend all day with her, I still text her throughout the day and even at night. We have late night phone calls too and just…God her sleepy voice is one of the cutest things you can ever hear.” 

“Shisui Stop. Are you telling me that you’re panicking because you think you’re spending _too_ much time with her?” 

“No, Itachi! I’m panicking because I don’t want her to think I'm a clingy boyfriend whose behavior is suffocating and just…” Shisui ran both his hands down his face and whined before he let his head fall against the table. “I really like her.” 

“I can see that.” 

“I mean…I really really like her.” 

“I can tell.” 

“No..You don’t get it! It’s…” It was something more. It was always something more. Even if he spent all this time with her, it still didn’t feel like it was enough. He didn’t know what it was about her but even 24 hours was not enough. He never felt this way about anyone before, about anything. He was madly in love with a girl that he met just a few months ago. A girl he felt that he shared lifetimes with. A girl he felt like he was always meant to be with. 

He felt like he was making up for lost time when he had just met her and that was the scariest part. He didn’t want to come off as a freak to the most incredible person in the world. He didn't want to scare her away. But he didn’t want to lose her. He couldn’t lose her. He didn’t think he could go back to a world where she wasn’t a major part of his life. He didn't want to go back to a world where the pink haired, green eyed, incredibly smart, dangerously clever Haruno Sakura was not by his side. 

“I really like her.” He sighed and it didn’t feel like it was enough. And even if he changed the words to be that he loved her, it still wasn’t enough. It was more than that. It was so much more that he couldn’t even begin to describe the feeling. When he first laid eyes on her, she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. But when he got to know her. When he got he listen to her voice, understand what she was thinking, she was breathtaking. 

“And you’re worried that your feelings are…”  


“I’m worried that they will be too much. That she will…she will realize that she’s a bit too good for me.” 

“Shisui.” Itachi said before he raised his glasses as they slid down his nose. “You’re the top of your class. You’re the captain of a nationally ranked Track and Field team. You are working at one of the best hospital universities. If you aren’t worthy…who is?” 

Before he could answer however, his Aunt Mikoto came into the dining room with a small smile. “Shisui-kun? A girl named Sakura is here for you.” 

“What!?” As he jumped out of his seat, the chair fell behind him and he clumsily picked it up. Trying to fix his hair as he dashed out of the room, he could hear Mikoto’s soft laughter and even Itachi’s low chuckle. He didn’t have time for this. Sakura was here. 

_Wait_ , why was she here? Did he forget about a date? No way. That’s impossible. It couldn’t be his worries of being clingy boyfriend were actually true. As a hundred thoughts went through his head, he felt his breathing finally calm down when he saw her standing in and looking down at some of the family photos that were at the entrance of the house. 

“Sakura?” 

Her pink hair was in a braid that flipped behind her as she turned to look at him. And he felt time slow down. As he began to appreciate the girl before him, the way her green eyes shined, the way her lips curved into a small smile as he approached her. “Pretty.” He whispered as he caught his breath and began walking towards her slowly now.

“Hi Shisui.” Her voice was like music to his ears. “Sorry to come without telling you.” 

“No. Don’t worry about that!” He said a bit too quickly and then felt his ears get hot. How was it that she made him so flustered? How was it that the infamous Shisui with all his charms felt like a complete idiot when it came to her. “I guess I’m just curious as to why you came..if you don't mind me asking..I mean that doesn’t mean I don’t like it. I really do like that you came over I’m just…” 

“Shisui?” 

“Yes?” 

“Breathe.”She finally said before giggling behind her hand and then tilting her head to the side. “I came because I wanted to see you.” 

She told him to breathe and now he was choking on nothing. Coughing once, she heard her laugh and he felt both embarrassed and pleased at how he bought out that sweet sound from her lips. “Uhmn..I thought you were out with your parents since they were in town for the first time in a while.” 

“Yeah…but then as we were walking past all these shops…as we had lunch at a udon place…I just kept thinking about how I wanted to be there with you. About how I wanted you to be with me… Gosh you must think I sound like some…” 

“You were thinking about me?” 

“I always think about you.” She said now as the tables turned and he was the one with the pleased smirk and her the flustered mess. “I just…I saw this book with…Well I thought of you and I just…I really wanted to see you.” 

“We spend quite a bit of time together already.” His footsteps as he approached her felt easy. Reassured by the fact that she felt the same way he did. He liked the fact that she came to seek him out simply because she wanted to see him because he definitely wanted to the entire time he was studying with Itachi. “Don’t you think we see each other enough?” 

Green meeting onyx, she shook her head before she gently reached out and tugged at the blue sweater he was wearing. “I don’t mind seeing you a lot…I mean you’re easy on the eyes after all.” 

“Ha!” Reaching out, he pushed back a piece of her hair from her face before he cupped her cheek. He looked down and couldn’t help but feel like the luckiest man alive. To know that he had someone like her in his life, this felt so right. This felt like what it should have been. “Is that all? Am I just some nice eye candy?” 

“I’m not gong to say it first.” 

“Say what first?” He teased and felt more like himself the more he was with her. 

“You know what.” 

“I don’t. I’m not the prodigy that was scouted by the great Professor Tsunade. I’m not the girl that is easily the genius of our generation. You'll have to enlighten me.” 

“You know complimenting me won’t change the fact that I won’t say it first.” 

“Okay.” She was pouting and he felt the corners of his lips lift higher. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips against the corner of her lips, tasting the green tea ice cream she must have had before she came. “Do you want me to say it first?” 

“Maybe.” 

“I really like you, Haruno Sakura. And I really like spending all my time with you…even if it sounds crazy…I can’t think of a better way to spend my day if it’s not with you. I miss you the moment I drop you off at your place. i think about you all time. I want to make you happy because you make me happy. Even just imagining your smile is enough to make me smile….I really really like you.” 

“I really…really…like you too..” She muttered quietly. Her cheeks were bright red now and she just took his hand off her cheek before she swung both of his hands in hers. She avoided his gaze and he wondered what she was thinking. “I want something warm to drink. Do you think you can leave, Itachi-san and spend some time with me?”

“I’d love to.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shisui is head over heels in love with her and coping with multiple lifetimes of loving her just always always loving her. and he's a nervous wreck but you know what it's okay because sakura is the same way she loves him too.
> 
> this series is just gonna be me randomly making cute little tidbits of them being cute and just stupidly in love and i'm really happy about that. LOL So it's more like a collection of small drabbles for them rather than a normal fic. 
> 
> thank you so much for reading!  
> You can find me on twitter @ bledstars


End file.
